Nostalgia Critic
The Nostalgia Critic is one of the many characters created by Douglas Darrien Walker, aka That Guy with the Glasses, and the most famous video series of his website. He is a short-tempered movie critic who reviews movies from the 90's era backwards, the main rival of the Angry Video Game Nerd, and most importantly the main antagonist in his site's two year anniversary, Kickassia. Feud with the Nerd The feud began when the Nostalgia Critic posted an online video where he satirically expressed his disgruntlement at the AVGN for failing to keep his fans "under control". He railed against comments, written by the Nerd's fans, which the Critic sees as "unfair comparisons between the two of them. This began a series of tongue-in-cheek video responses between the Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd. The Nerd, posted on his forum that he himself was a fan of the Nostalgia Critic. In response, The Critic created another video, trying to figure out the code behind the Nerd's complimentary message (which turned out to say "LICK MY S*** NOSTALGIA CRITIC" spelled backwards,) a la the Da Vinci Code, and another video in which he blasted The Nerd for reviewing The Wizard before him. When The Critic did review the Wizard, he fictionally discovered that one of the main characters Jimmy, is actually the Nerd when he was a kid, which in part angered the Critic even more as he was trying to prove that no one from the film had a successful career after doing the movie. Finally, in early June, the Nerd responded in a satirical video (with disclaimers throughout) stating his "distaste" for the Critic. After watching the video, fans went to Walker's website, which immediately flooded Walker's server with over two thousand new unique visitors within the first two hours - with over 18,000 videos viewed. The Critic then challenged the Nerd to review an awful nostalgic film. Later in the month, The Critic went to the Nerd in person at a video game convention in Clifton, New Jersey, exchanged satirical fighting words (one included on Critic's stay on Youtube) and the two had a fake brawl in the parking lot, along with another Internet personality, Captain S. The Nerd agreed to review a bad film, as long as the Critic reviewed a poor video game. Eventually, the Nerd reviewed the low-budget spoof film Ricky 1, and the Nostalgia Critic reviewed the video game version of the animated film Bebe's Kids. The culmination of the rivalry, called the Final Battle, features a lengthy fight scene parodying popular films and cliches; in particular, The Matrix Reloaded and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. The video also borrows elements from the Nerd's review of Super Mario Bros. 3, including his "battle armor" and Super Mecha Death Christ 2000 B.C. Version 4.0 Beta. The entire "fight" takes place in the Nerd's room. In the end, the fight was won by the Nerd when the aforementioned Super Mecha Death Christ attacked the Critic. At the end of the Final Battle, the Critic appears to be dead. However, the Critic's bloody hand is seen reaching up. The Critic later returned in the TGWTG Team Brawl, along with many of the site's contributors in a battle between critics and gamers. In the end, thanks to Ask That Guy's (another of Doug's characters) suggestion, both teams reached a truce and left in good terms. Feud With Other Reviewers Many times before, the Critic has been shown to be hostile and jealous towards other reviewers on the site, not just Cinemassacre's Angry Video Game Nerd. Many of these fights are due to his post as Nostalgia Critic being "threatened" by the others, or due to other people reviewing movies before him. In the crossover review of "FernGully: The Magical Rescue" with the Nostalgia Chick, both are seen fighting each other because the Chick was supposed to do the review first, however they also fight to escape seeing the rest of the movie halfway through the review. In Phelous' review of "The Deaths of Ian Stone", his death gag for the episode has the Critic shooting Phelous after he said that Doug was funny (Walker absolutely hates any comparison between his name and the protagonist of Nickelodeon's "Doug", Doug Funny). LordKat's review of "Bebe's Kids" for the Nintendo was interrupted by the Critic once, as he had already reviewed the game due to the Nerd challenging him to do so. After the Kickassia incident, it was the Critic who revealed the identity of Chad "CR" Rocco when people started claiming he searched deeper into nostalgia, which made the Critic send him a camera "disguised" as a fruit basket, which results in a double review of the villain Baby Doll from "Batman: The Animated Series". In many cases, the Critic is the one who starts the fights. A known incident is when he tricks Sean Fauzs, Rollo T, Y Ruler of Time and many other unfortunate victims into reviewing "Dragonball Evolution" after receiving a ton of fan mails telling him to review the movie, even despite his hatred for the franchise in general. The incident left such an impact, that the first suspect of making Rollo, Y Ruler, JesuOtaku and Todd In The Shadows review M. Night Shyamalan's "The Last Airbender" is none other than the Critic himself (although the real culprit was import game reviewer JewWario). And after defeating Roger the Angel-in-Training in his Christmas Special and seeing how everyone's life would be better without him, the Critic proceeds into insulting all of the reviewers he saw in his trip, as they reply with equal disgust for him. Kickassia costume during his rule.]] In the two year anniversary, the Critic organizes an attack against the micronation of Molossia and it's real life president Kevin Baugh. They succeed in deposing him (in the second time they try it), and rename the nation Kickassia. Many of the contributors gain political charges inside the nation, but all of them are unfairly paid or rewarded, while president Nostalgia Critic and vice-president Nostalgia Chick live a good life. Meanwhile, Baugh (disguised as the minister) starts to spread rumors around the group, creating a resistance led by the Cinema Snob. Their plans fail, however, when the Snob is expelled from the nation, and Dr. Insano is overpowered by the Critic, who shoots fan-favorite Santa Christ in the process. Linkara organizes another revolution and finally succeeds in defeating the Critic, but this generates a conflict for the nation's leadership. Santa Christ, ressurected after three days of waiting, stops the conflict and tells everyone to give the post back to Kevin Baugh, much to everyone's (except for the Critic's) agreement. Personality The Critic is a very famous character in the site and he knows it, taking advantage of his fame whenever possible (enough to actually call himself a "God"). He can get very angry if the movie's bad enough, or if his pride is put to test. He is also known for carrying a trademark handgun with him, and also for getting incredibly insane if someone mentions a "bat-credit card", due to the trauma of reviewing Batman & Robin. However, he is sane enough to tell right from obscenely wrong and does know his limits when he is calm enough to think. The Critic is a big enemy of the Angry Video Game Nerd, but in real life, Doug and James Rolfe are actually really good friends. But actually he can sometimes redeem himself, but all & all, he is considered an anti-hero. He goes freakin insane when he sees or hears bat credit card. Category:Internet Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Rivals Category:You Tube Movie Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Dictator Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Gunmen Category:Traitor Category:Internet Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Murderer Category:Gamblers Category:Hegemony Category:TGWTG Villains Category:Bombers Category:Fighter Category:God Wannabe Category:Living Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Psychopath Category:Hammerer Category:Bludgeoners Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Jerks Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Jerks Category:Serial Killers Category:Singing Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Insecure Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sociopaths Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Ineffectual Sympathetic Villain Category:Swordsmen Category:Perverts Category:Honorable Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Addicts Category:Bullies